Waking to a Dream
by yaoikoibito
Summary: Kaoru ran towards him, hugging him in a tight embrace, Hikaru’s eyes closing a little with the laughter and the absolute joy he felt, because this person, he was only meant for him now, right? And that thought made him happy. AUness OOCness
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Ah… The AUness has captured me once more… mmm well… don't hate me for this people :D I am basing this off on this very sweet manga I read. It's called Dousaibou Seibutsu, it's in mangafox. Also, OhMyGoshsickels' review in one story was what prompted me more.

Warnings: AUness, OOCness

xxX~o~o~Xxx

Chapter 1: The Prince Meets His Angel

_~~o~~_

He heard sobs coming from somewhere near. This path he walked along, he was sure in the nine years of his life that he has never passed here. This Halloween eve, Hikaru expected that all the kids would rejoice, would want to go around ringing bells on the houses' doors. And yet now, he was hearing the sobs of this one kid, and he couldn't help but look for that person, as if attracted to them.

Hikaru made his way along the pathway, he was careful not to snag his costume on the bushes and the twigs sticking out from the ground. His mother had given him his prince's outfit and it was quite elegant for someone his age. It was pure white; his outfit looked like the prince's from the classic Disney movie Cinderella.

He finally reached the person. Oh, he tilted his head slightly to the side; the person crying was a boy. He was dressed as an angel, he only wore plain clothes. A white button-down shirt paired with matching pants. Everything looked plain, but those wings, nothing was compared to how realistic they looked. They were pure white and just so captivating, shined by the simple light of the moon. He inched on nearer, a twig snapping itself under his foot.

The one crying snapped his head up, looking for whoever the person was that disturbed him. "Who's there?" The boy dressed as an angel shouted into the darkness of the forest. He wiped away his tears frantically, wanting to hide the fact he had just cried. Hikaru was shocked; the boy looked _exactly_ like him.

The boy as a Prince was a little hesitant of coming out of his hiding place. Was he, or was he not to face this boy? He decided, he may as well should if the other had already clued in that there was someone watching him. He came out from the bushes, holding tightly onto his tote bag of candies. He was careful not to let it snag on some of the bushes.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Go away… Leave me alone." The angel whispered slowly, sniffling a little.

Hikaru didn't move at all from his spot. He approached, taking little steps towards the boy as an angel. He sat down next to him, only to have the other inch away. Dipping his hand in his bag, he took a piece of candy, his favourite brand; he offered it to the other, only to have his hand slapped away. He picked up the piece of candy and still kept it at hand, just in case the other would finally accept it.

He buried his face further into his arms, with his knees propped up against his chest. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

Hikaru didn't know what to answer to that, why was he here? Eh, and how did he drift into this unknown walking area in the first place?

"Why are you crying…?" Hikaru asked, his voice merely a whisper.

Hikaru heard the other sniffle a little and lifted a hand to wipe away some of his tears and snot using his sleeve. Hikaru moved closer and held his hand back, making the other flinch a little. "Wait," he said as he took something from his pocket before the other could continue on wiping his tears. "Here, use this, wouldn't want you to be all sticky and gross."

The other only stared at the handkerchief, not taking it from Hikaru's grasp. When the prince had concluded that the other won't take it, he himself instead placed it over the angel's palm, also placing the candy from earlier on top. "Th-thank you…" The mysterious boy mumbled.

"So, would you tell me why you're crying already?" Hikaru asked with a cheeky grin.

"Th-the other kids kept teasing me…" The angel said over the rustling of the trees. "They say that my outfit sucks…"

"Oh, well then they're wrong."

"R-really?"

Hikaru took a lollipop from his tote bag and began sucking on it, "Mmhmm," he mumbled, his lips suckling on the sweet treat.

The other blushed a little and stared at the candy the other gave him. His eyebrows furrowed a little at the middle. "What is this?" He said, turning it over.

Hikaru stared incredulously at the boy before him. He doesn't know what candy is?! He pulled out the lollipop from his mouth with a soundly pop. "You haven't ever tried candy ever in your life?" He almost shouted.

The other just tilted his head to the side. "Candy?"

"Are you serious?" He took another sweet from his bag, careful to not let go of his lollipop. It was similar to the candy he had given the other. "Here… you eat it like this." He unwrapped the sweet, finding it was strawberry flavoured, and tossed it into his mouth.

"Oh…" The other fumbled with the wrapper, not exactly sure of how to unwrap it.

Hikaru sighed, "Let me." He took the candy away, though he was careful not to surprise him with any of his movements. He unwrapped that sweet as well and held it with his forefinger and thumb. "Ta da!" Hikaru said with a cheeky grin.

And without knowing it, the other suddenly leaned towards Hikaru's hand, taking the candy into his lips. Some of his saliva landed on the prince's fingers. He looked at it and blanched slightly. "Eeeewe. Was that absolutely necessary?" He asked, placing the lollipop within his mouth once more.

"Hmm?" The other just tilted his head to this side in curiosity. Hikaru sighed for the umpteenth time that night, and all of which weren't in bemusement, rather, they were in endearment. Affinity, even.

"So," Hikaru said from the short, but comfortable, silence that drifted between them as the angel had been chewing on his candy, "what's your name? I'm Hikaru."

The other seemed a little hesitant, but nonetheless, "I'm Kaoru, nice to meet you." Kaoru said with a smile.

Now that Hikaru had figure out that the other's name was Kaoru, there weren't really anything much he could think of talking to him about. He reached up a hand, stroking the wing closest to him as lightly as possible, only to have the soft feathers tickling his fingers. He stared in amazement, they were soft. But, they were oh so realistic. Like birds' feathers, he was sure that the rain wouldn't even rumple them.

"They're so beautiful…" He mumbled to himself.

Kaoru heard this and blushed a little, stretching his wing out. "Thank you."

Hikaru suddenly jumped back in surprise. "Woah! That's so cool! How did you do that?" His lollipop fell to the ground.

The wing softly caressed Hikaru's cheek, "This? It's easy." Kaoru stood up, stretching both his wings. "See?" He flapped them a little.

The other stood up as well and dusted himself. "I still think it's amazing…"

Kaoru lowered his gaze. "At least you think that… Other kids are making fun of how I look."

"Awe, come on now, they're blind then."

Kaoru shuffled his feet, "You're really kind… And thank you, for the candy. It was really yummy."

"Don't mention it." He noticed that the candy from the other's mouth was already finished.

Suddenly, Kaoru looked up, alarmed. He looked behind him and stared forlornly at Hikaru. "Sorry, I think I have to go… My brother, he's calling me already."

"Really? But, I don't hear anything."

"I'm really sorry. I hope we meet again." He turned back, readying to depart.

Hikaru grabbed him by his wrist, "Wait! Erm… Here," He took of the chain from his costume, in truth, it was a silver pocket watch, a rose engraved on its cover. "So you can return that to me when we meet again," he surely must've gone to the nearest school in this place couldn't he?

Kaoru stared at the watch a little, and then took it. He giggled slightly, prompting Hikaru to be curios. "What is it?"

"It's like, how the prince returned Cinderella's glass slipper. Except, you're not Cinderella and I'm not a prince." He giggled a little more. The sad looks in his eyes disappearing a little.

Hikaru looked to his side as realization dawned over him, his cheeks reddening. "But…" He was absolutely embarrassed, but still, "I'm your prince then. But you're not Cinderella, but an angel. So that means you're my angel, right?" He looked up a determined look on his face. "So that means," his eyebrows furrowed a little, a look of a nine year old concentrating on his face, "we _will_ meet again! We have to!"

Kaoru smile wider, "Yeah…" He trailed off, a new light of determination in his eyes as well. "Yeah! We'll meet again!"

Kaoru ran towards him, hugging him in a tight embrace, Hikaru's eyes closing a little with the laughter and the absolute joy he felt, because this person, he was only meant for him now, right? And that thought made him happy, because now he knows someone would always be there for him.

And Kaoru was suddenly gone. Leaving a smiling Hikaru with a tear stained face.

A/n: OhMyGoshsickels, I hope I met your expectations. :P

Eh, I feel like this can be classified as complete, but, do you think I should still write a sequel or chapter two or something? Or leave it at this?

On a side note: review please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hikaru's OOCness is intentional, I have to do that. He had no twin after all, no Kaoru, surely, there would be a change? Thank you to those who review, favourite, and alerted.

Warnings: OOCness, Slow-paced-ness of story

xxX~o~o~Xxx

Chapter Two: Prince Romeo and Angel Cinderella

_~~o~~_

Hikaru stared lazily outside the car's window as his driver sped on home. School was such a hassle, it was boring and there wasn't anything interesting that happened. He didn't particularly stand out, only his grade markings being noticed whenever he got that high score from a particularly hard exam. He stared on, hoping to get home to a soft and warm and comfy bed. He wanted to do nothing more than to let his head fall heavily on the pillow, the warm blanket over him and the sheets rustling a little as he would try to get comfortable.

With that thought in mind, he looked forward to going home, even if he knew there was this small ounce of loneliness he might feel. _Want, yearning for something that isn't there._

Nothing interesting has ever happened in the sixteen years of his life, to say it was boring would be the right word. He didn't know what to do, and didn't get along that well with other teens. Well, he did get along; just with the occasional drift of the mind thinking how he knew he couldn't fully trust them. The only person he wanted to see, wanted to hear from again was someone he met so long ago.

It had been years since he met that boy, and he still so desperately held on to the memory that there will come a day when he _would_ see him again and return his pocket watch not for the sake of returning it, rather for the sake of keeping a promise, that Kaoru _himself_ had returned. After that faithful night, he expected to at least pass by him once or twice, but that never came.

It wasn't a particularly good night to remember. His mother got mad at him when he got home, saying that it was so late at night and children his age shouldn't be out at that hour, where he had gone off to, and what had happened to the oh so expensive watch he owned. He lied to her, because their promise was a secret. They never said it was, but because it was only the two of them who knew, somehow, it could already be classified as such.

Now that he was older, he thought of that night quite differently. He thought how he was so naïve and so innocent and so oblivious. Him being the other's prince and the other being his angel? And that because of this, they were destined for each other? That was just plain absurd.

He already thought of the possibilities of them meeting were slim next to none. He also thought that maybe that boy had already sold his watch or had already given it away was more probable.

Huh, maybe these were some of the reasons why he finds trusting other people hard.

They sped by a park, its occupants leaving with the threat of the early evening ghosting over them and the shadows dancing in the night. He watched as couples walked out hand in hand, children smiling up at their parents with the tired yet content look and friends just fooling around. His eyes suddenly widened, his face close to the glass to get a better look. He pressed a button, lowering the glass. Wasn't that…? It couldn't be!

"Wait!" He shouted at the driver, panicked. "Stop the car!"

With the panicked voice of Hikaru, the driver suddenly stopped, much to the protestations of the cars behind them. They honked their horns, and caused a commotion. Hikaru threw his bag to the other side of the car from once resting on his lap, and he faced the driver with this look on his face. "Go home on ahead." With that, he opened the car door and stepped out and slammed the car door shut. The driver was a little hesitant at first, but did it nonetheless; Hikaru always had those odd little quirks.

Hikaru walked through the park, towards the object of his attention. The sun was set, and the stars and moon were up high. Somehow, he imagined seeing him, looking at him again, less dramatic. Everything was on slow motion, there were only trees softly rustling, the twittering of the birds settling in for the night. The park was almost vacant, save in a few people here and there. There were still couples, old couples strolling through the park reminiscing of their wonderful years, young couples declaring love, still too naïve and inexperienced.

But he didn't care about them, because what he wanted, what he yearned for was only a few metres away.

Upon reaching his destination, he saw him again. _Kaoru_. That boy, the boy he showed his naïveté too, the one he saw that faithful night crying. Kaoru was asleep on the park bench, his breaths deep and calm, the birds' music his lullaby. Hikaru looked down, and brushed his hair away from his eyelids, curtaining over those eyes he remembered seeing seven years before. His eyes scanned over his body, he took in a heavy breath through his nose.

_Those wings. _They were still there, after all these years. He touched them again; the memories of how soft and how it tickled his fingers and how that gave him a funny feeling in his stomach flooded his mind. The wings were longer, and stray white feathers fluttered to the ground as he ran his fingers along them. Then he reached the tip of the wing, and suddenly, he knew that there were eyes watching them, a spectacle, and a peculiar sight.

He picked Kaoru up, cradled him behind his back, and proved it was quite a struggle. The wings disappeared with an ethereal light, and more feathers fluttered softly onto the ground. He looked ahead, determined to ignore the stares and determined to get home.

He wasn't that tired anymore, the heat on his back a comfortable feeling and the weight he was happy to carry.

Eh, a droplet of water fell onto Hikaru's head. He looked up to the sky, the storm clouds looming over and thunder sounding off in a distance. It wasn't such a great idea sending the driver home earlier. He tried to run, careful not to slip and let go of the sleeping person on his back as the soft drizzle increased to heavy drops. The pitter-patter on the rooftops prompted him to hurry on.

Upon reaching home, he fumbled for his keys, only to remember he left them in his bag. He knocked hard on the door, he waited impatiently as water soaked through both his and Kaoru's clothes and the slow _drip, drip, drip_ of water from their hair.

The door opened, only but mere inches as a maid peeked through, she let out a shocked gasp, and opened it fully, Hikaru rushed in and almost headed straight to his room, only to remember that he and the other were both soaking wet. He turned to maid, "Get me towels and a bath ready."

And she did.

After two warm baths, with him assisting as Kaoru's still unconscious form dipped into hot water of the bathtub, after they were both dry, he changed Kaoru's clothes, blushing a little as he undressed him. Hikaru decided that his pyjamas could do. He dressed Kaoru up in his white ones, and he in his blue ones.

He placed Kaoru on the bed, seemingly so exhausted, whilst he slipped in beside the other, sharing their body heat. He closed his eyes, and sleep took over.

xxX~o~o~Xxx

Hikaru was having a dream, a dream of the first time he met Kaoru.

And now, it was vivid, there were no missing scenes, the colours bright. The moon accented in his dream, Kaoru's wings as well. The end, however, was different. Because in his dream, he never declared those cheesy lines and Kaoru never left as well. It ended with only his smile, there were no tears.

It ended, and sleep left him, he slowly opened his eyes, only to be shocked. Kaoru's face hovered over his, an innocent smile on his lips. His knees were on either side of Hikaru's waist, his hands planted firmly on either side of Hikaru's arms. And he looked happy. Then there were those wings again, and they sprouted from his back, white and soft and beautiful.

But Hikaru was shocked, so jumped back a little. Kaoru was shocked too, because Hikaru shocked him. He sat on the foot of the bed, his knees bent towards his chest and his head slightly tilted to the side. The smile was still etched on his face.

"Morning Hikaru, what were you dreaming of?"

Hikaru ran a hand through his hair, and heaved in heavy breaths. He crawled over to Kaoru and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, Kaoru tucking in his arms. "I was dreaming. And it was you." He whispered softly into Kaoru's ear.

A/n: Ta da! I know, boring chapter… But… I have exams! And I dunno, this seemed to write itself. Frankly, I like the ending of this chapter better though. And… I feel like I have bad grammar and spelling D:

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I just read this really awesome sexy manga… XD

Warning/s: More OOCness, AUness and Slow-paced-ness of story

xxX~o~o~Xxx

Chapter three: Always once upon a time

_~~o~~_

It was early morning, meaning time for breakfast, and Hikaru heard Kaoru's stomach grumble. Hikaru couldn't help chuckle a little as Kaoru blushed. They separate from their embrace, and slowly got up from bed.

They headed down, and Hikaru kept glancing at his side, looking at Kaoru. What was he? Why did he have wings? He thought of those pictures he saw, depicting these beautiful people. They had those pure white wings as well, they were the warriors fighting against evil, his mother had explained before. She said they guided people, too, towards the light. He had so many questions he wanted to be answered.

But, he never really paid attention to the questions he never thought of that were answered anyway. He never thought of asking the question, _'Kaoru, is that really you?'_ He had just seen him in the park and all, but did nothing to ask that and just carried him home. He didn't think of asking the question _'Do you still remember me?'_ when Kaoru was finally awake again. He knew, no he _hoped_, that Kaoru sill did remember him. Hikaru was thankful that Kaoru remembered his name; then again, it was never easy forgetting the name of someone who looked exactly like him.

He never asked the most important question, the simplest, the silliest because of only a short moment in time that could invariably be have left forgotten when he was nine. But he didn't forget, because he didn't want to, because there was something nagging him, telling him that he shouldn't forget.

He never asked, _'Did you miss me?'_

He was scared. Hikaru was scared of the fact that maybe Kaoru _didn't_ miss him. That he was here, more because of a promise, or that Kaoru was shy at speaking up, because he seemed to be like that when they met. Hikaru did miss Kaoru, more than he should actually. He missed him, even though they only met once. But, if he knew that Kaoru didn't feel the same, he knew his heart would ache.

Hikaru knew that he was petty and silly and so naïve, even with his age now, that he was thinking of this. He shouldn't even feel this way. The feeling was never left, it was never at the back of his mind like in the most cliché stories he read where the lover would never feel the loss of their respective lover but was always at the back of their minds. It was always here, and he felt weird.

No, maybe not weird, but conscious of the fact that he spent so much time thinking about someone that might not even remember him. He was conscious of the fact that his mood brightened, and that he didn't feel that much lonely. He was conscious of the fact that he only conversed with Kaoru once, twice if awhile ago was even considered one.

When they arrived at the kitchen, he seated Kaoru on the dining table, his wings folded behind him and some stray feathers fluttered to the tiled floor. Kaoru picked at the hem of his pyjama shirt, as Hikaru prepared a simple breakfast for the both of them. He considered asking for the help of the housekeeper, but dismissed that idea. He wanted to have his alone time with Kaoru, to catch up on things.

"Oh!" Kaoru's voice resonated around the kitchen space. The squeak of the wooden chair sliding against the tiled floor. There was the rustle of movement, the padding of feet trekking up the stairs. Hikaru heard his bedroom door open, there were a few minutes, and Hikaru finished up his preparations for breakfast.

He heard the door open and close once more, Hikaru saw the other trekking down the stairs, his wings glowing white. Hikaru looked up, and saw the happiest smile he could have ever seen. He breathed in heavily through his nose.

Kaoru sat on the table top, his feet dangling near the floor, and he faced Hikaru as Hikaru walked towards him. He leisurely held out his hand, and Hikaru widened his eyes, his heart pulsing and beating and thumping fast in his chest. In Kaoru's hand was the silver pocket watch, a little dirtied up, but still, he held it in his hand. That was the whole point; that Kaoru remembered and had never forgotten.

Hikaru approached him, and he laid his hand over Kaoru's, both their hands cupping the locket. Hikaru cupped Kaoru's cheek with his free hand, and stroked it lightly. If possible, Kaoru's smile and his wings both grew brighter.

It played over and over in his head, words Hikaru wished he could say, and now, he thought, maybe now was the right time. He gripped the pocket watch, and scooped it up, bringing it to his lips. A light peck, and he brought it down to his side, he looked at Kaoru through his bangs.

"I missed you." He said quietly, afraid that the moment might stop, afraid that this was just a dream and that with any noise he could make, Kaoru would suddenly disappear like in his dreams when he wakes up. _Missed_, because Kaoru was here, with him right now.

Kaoru's wide smile turned into a soft upward tug of his lips. His wings glowed a soft white light, dusted with golden specks. He gripped Hikaru's hand that was at the other's side, the pocket watch enclosed in both their hands once more.

"I missed you, too." Kaoru said just as quietly.

Hikaru leaned forward, and brushed his lips against the other's.

A/n: second to the last chapter… yay. :D I know… boring… but as I said, I was basing it off on this two-shot… so I kinda made it like that too :D yaaay :D

The last one introduces Kaoru's 'older brother' in this one. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: This came out pretty quickly, didn't it?

_Italicized= _flashback, emphasis, thoughts

Warning/s: May cause confusion

xxX~o~o~Xxx

Chapter Four: Red rose and the kiss

_~~o~~_

Kaoru's eyes fluttered to a close, an example, a moment to exit. His eyes were shielded from the bright light coming from the kitchen window. As his eyes were closed, there were mixes of bright red and orange, the colours dotted he saw behind his eyelids. An explosion of colours blinded him. He wasn't scared of closing his eyes anymore.

_Kaoru walked around the beautiful rose-filled garden. His eyes scanned through the bushes adorned with the beauties with thorns. Wherever he looked, his eyes were met with varying and vibrant colours. There were white, red and pink, yellow, a myriad of colours swarming around him, drowning him, the roses swallowing him in their beauty._

Hikaru smelled like strawberries and the soft linen cloth they slept on a while ago and something just uniquely _Hikaru_, Kaoru inhaled through his nose and took in the morning scent and of Hikaru. It was comforting and he felt safe, and that he wasn't alone, because he wasn't, at least not anymore, not now.

_Kaoru's nose caught the strong fragrance of the flowers and wet grass and sunlight, a strong scent that wafted around the area in the earliest of morn, the latest of noon, and the coldest of night. It comforted whoever that nature was still beautiful and that there was something to look at when in deep trouble, just willing them to go away. It reminded whomever that they could look at the green trees and shrubberies and colourful flowers when lost, or led astray, or even just as something to look at to be able to appreciate something._

Kaoru had put his hand over Hikaru's on his cheek. The back of Hikaru's hand was soft and smooth, and it tickled his palm a little. Their fingers were long, and their hands just fitted oh so perfectly together. Hikaru's fingers were a little bit bony, not bony, but Kaoru could feel the strong bones. The pads of Kaoru's fingers were soft and Hikaru knew it was because he wasn't from here, that Kaoru wasn't anyone like he ever met. Any person like he ever met.

_His finger grazed over a rose petal, the ladybug resting on the petal flew away, and little Kaoru was disappointed. He wanted to play with it and watch it crawl over his hand, tickling his palms with its tiny insect legs._

_The wind blew over Kaoru and his hair was ruffled a little. He looked behind him and saw his older brother walking towards him and the rose bushes with a watering can at hand. He ran his fingers a little more over some of the rose petals, before leaning over and pecked it softly, thanking it for its beauty._

_He ran towards his older brother and hugged him around the waist and looked up smiling, happy to see his older brother once more. His brother had been going somewhere more and more these days, and Kaoru was scared that he might suddenly leave him alone and go somewhere far, far away._

_His brother took his hand in his and they walked over some strawberry bushes, not all knew that strawberries were a part of the rose family, a lot like how not all knew they were brothers._

_They watered the bushes and they sat on a nearby bench, Kaoru's older brother stretched out Kaoru's wings, and pulled out some of the leaves that got stuck in it. He caressed it softly for a while before he turned to his wings as well and pulled out some of the green healthy leaves and brown dried up ones. He looked down at his younger brother and not a hint of a smile on his lips, but the shadow of amusement loomed in his eyes._

_"Kaoru, a little birdie told me you went into the humans realm last night." He said accusingly, before he placed his hand over Kaoru's head and stroked his hair. "It's dangerous to go down alone, you should've told me you were going there."_

_Kaoru looked down at his lap and picked at the end of his shirt as he swayed his feet, left and right, left and right. "I just wanted to see what it was like down there…" Kaoru trailed off._

_His older brother looked at him softly, but sighed. "It's still doesn't disprove the fact that going there would be dangerous. Why didn't you ask me or any of our other older brothers?"_

_"You weren't here," he paused, "and they hate me." Kaoru said this, he wasn't sad about it, he had long gone accepted it, that he was not like and liked by any of his older brothers. He was different from them, with his little ash white wings and red hair._

_"Don't say that," his brother said, he was used to hearing this coming from Kaoru, "they don't hate you." He patted his younger brother's head consolingly._

_"But they don't like me either, you're the only one who usually plays with me."_

_His brother looked at him sadly, a sad smile playing at his lips as well. "Kaoru, please get along with our older brothers, you can't just always wait for me." There was this tone in his voice, and Kaoru was scared._

_He had never heard that tone before, and he felt like impending sadness would come over and consume him. He didn't want that. He took his brother's hand from his head and entangled his fingers with his brothers._

_"Kaoru, I will have to leave you someday. And I don't want you to be lonely when that time comes."_

_Kaoru knew it, he knew his older brother would leave him, too. He felt this pressure building up at the side of his eyes and he felt warm tears sliding down his face and some had landed on his lips leaving that salty taste of sadness. He felt his older brother's other hand on his cheek and he felt the other's thumb brush under his eyes._

_"I don't want you to leave me alone." Kaoru sobbed, his eyes already hurt from staying up so late the night before, and he cried last night too._

_His older brother knelt in front of him on one knee and grabbed Kaoru's hands in his and placed his younger brother's hands on his face and placed his hands over Kaoru's, "Kaoru, you won't be alone, you have our brothers with you." He removed one of his hands that was on Kaoru's own and placed it on Kaoru's chest, "and you'll always have me here, in your heart."_

_Kaoru wiped away his tears with his free hand. Last night, he had said good-bye to the only other person who was kind to him. And now, there was this promise of his brother leaving him alone, a sad promise that he wishes would not be fulfilled._

_"I'm sorry Kaoru, but I already found that person." His older really did look sad, he was torn with having to leave Kaoru, but he also already the person he loved, he loves, with his whole heart._

_All of the people of their kind had to find a person for them, otherwise, there would always be this empty feeling in their hearts when that person isn't found. Kaoru thought he would never find any person like that, someone who he needed to depend on, someone who would look for him and would feel empty without him._

_"You'll find them Kaoru, you'll find the person who loves you." His brother hugged him and held him in his arms._

_Kaoru heard the clinking of a chain, and he remembered. He remembered Hikaru, and their promise that they would meet again. He remembered that he felt so happy when he was with Hikaru, and he wanted his brother to feel that with someone, too. He hugged his brother and gripped the back of his shirt tightly, his fists clenched and he buried his face into the front of his brother's shirt._

Hikaru's warm lips left his, and a soft tingling feeling was left in its wake. His eyes opened and his and Hikaru's expressions were both soft. Kaoru pulled Hikaru into a hug; he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist. Hikaru had been surprised, but hugged him back by wrapping his arms around Kaoru's shoulders.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked as he felt Kaoru bury his face into his shoulder.

"Nothing," Kaoru said softly, "I found you, I finally found you…"

A/n: Okay, I was wrong… not the final chapter, whoops. I think at least one more. The name of Kaoru's brother still wasn't mentioned at all… I think it's cause I have another situation in mind.

Okay, second time uploading this chapter, re-edited :D

Review please :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Ahaha, chapter five. I love the number five *laughs* Oh and later on, Hikaru's like that because he's scared Kaoru might suddenly disappear on him. And he doesn't want that. It took like what, only a day for me to write this? *laughs*

Warning/s: Shock, complete utter shock. And very non-explicit sex, blink and miss it. Oh, and KyoTama and MoriHunny Slash, but may be considered as strong friendship as well.

_Italicized_ = flashback, thoughts, emphasis

xxX~o~o~Xxx

Chapter Five: Never ending happily ever after

_~~o~~_

Kaoru woke up with the glaring of the morning sun from the window across the room. He stretched his arms and legs, disentangling them from their intimate positions with Hikaru's own. Hikaru's arm draped itself over his chest, and he entangled his fingers with Hikaru's fingers. His back was pressed up warmly against the other's chest and he sighed contently.

_A gasp, a moan over the sound of the wind rustling the trees. A contented sigh, a movement and a creak of a bed. The moon shone through the silver clouds, a yellowish silver light ghosted over the silent objects of the night._

_The smell of roses and nature mixed with the smell of strawberries and soft linen cloth. Shallow breaths and huffs of air, the cold night air mingled with warm breaths. The entanglement of limbs, two bodies moving in unison, one loomed over the other. Creaks and groans escalated, silent pleas and movements of lips that danced over skin. Another creak, a grunt, completion._

Kaoru stayed still for a while longer, he waited for the morning birds to twitter before making any more movements. He carefully removed Hikaru's arm from around him, and he slowly got up from the bed with it slightly creaking from the weight. He picked up his clothes that were haphazardly thrown on the floor, strewn all over the place and got dressed. His cheeks were blotted red with the sudden embarrassment of remembering last night's activities.

He walked towards the door silently, and opened it with a silent creak. His feet padded softly along the tiled floor and he headed down the stairs toward the kitchen to get a glass of juice. It was quiet around the house, Hikaru's parents were usually away, and the housekeepers and maids might have been somewhere else around the house, doing their daily chores.

After drinking and quenching his thirst, he didn't bother to eat any breakfast, feeling that he wasn't that hungry at all. He headed towards the front door, careful that no one else would see him walking out of the house. For some reason, Hikaru was scared whenever Kaoru was left to wander alone, Hikaru would always ask someone to come with him if Hikaru himself was busy with this 'school'.

Kaoru was happy for the company, but right now, he would rather be alone. He walked towards the park, rubbing his arms up and down. Kaoru should've worn a thicker shirt, but he kind of liked the cold morning air.

_This park._ Kaoru sighed contently and breathed in deeply through his nose, taking in the scent of the morning sun and nature and grass and trees. He could here the twittering of the morning birds and the rustle of the wind from above the trees. He sat on a bench, feeling it under his palm, imagining a person doing exactly what he was, sitting contently, just drinking in the picturesque scene nature laid out for him to admire.

It was here. It was purely coincidental, but he knew this park was what brought him and Hikaru together again, seven months had passed since then. He was led here by a blue butterfly, he remembered following it, tantalized by the beauty of its blue wings adorned with black lines and small explosions of purple.

He had fallen asleep, whether from the exhaustion or the soft laughs and calm talk coming from the couples and children around him was what had lulled him to his slumber. He wasn't entirely sure as he remembered the events of that day, but all he knew was, he was forever thankful to that stray butterfly. He remembered closing his eyes, and hoping for Hikaru to find him. And this was where Hikaru did find him.

He closed his eyes in reminiscence and leaned his head back as he listened to the soft wind and felt the warm sun on his skin, rivaled by the cold breeze that blew about. It was silent around him, only the trees silently whispering stories and prayers, the birds singing about, the innocent sound of silent laughter from someone in a distance. Minutes had passed by, and he remained unperturbed.

A twitter made Kaoru look to his side, a bird rested right beside him, hopping around with its tiny wings slightly outstretched and fluttering about. It tilted its head to the side and stared at Kaoru, its beady black eyes looking up at him curiously. Kaoru giggled and held out his hand, a finger outstretched. It hopped towards him, and suddenly flew away as a voice sounded off in a distance.

He looked up and smiled, there Hikaru was, running towards him, a worried look on his face. Upon reaching him, Hikaru sat right beside him on the bench, panting and gulping in heavy breaths of air. Hikaru looked at Kaoru when he had finally regained his breath and wiped sweat away from his forehead.

"I was worried," Hikaru panted out, "You weren't there when I woke up, and none of the housekeepers said they saw you."

"Don't worry," Kaoru reassured him, "I just wanted to take a walk." He didn't care for Hikaru's reaction, being so overly worried and all. He didn't care, because he appreciated it, and because it just meant Hikaru wanted to be with him all the time. Kaoru wanted to be with him all the time, too. "Why don't we have some breakfast?"

They stood up from the bench, and Kaoru took Hikaru's hand into his, which made Hikaru blush a little but smiled nonetheless. Kaoru began to run slightly, Hikaru being pulled behind him. Kaoru looked at Hikaru's laughing face, he had that gleam in his eyes. _Love._ Hikaru loved him, loves him, and Kaoru loves Hikaru too.

They ran home together, hand in hand, their laughter mixed with the twitter of the birds and the whispers of the wind.

_~~o~~_

He heard laughter from afar, coming from somewhere behind him. He looked around to see who it was. And he smiled. He knew why that voice sounded so familiar. He remembered hearing it in its younger days, and he felt rather happy to hear it again, to hear it so full of joy, and that one thing everyone always looked for.

It was comforting to hear that laughter, how it resonated around the almost empty park. It was a good thing he had considered to walk around this morning, he had wanted to stretch out his wings and had wanted to feel the morning sun on his skin with the cool breeze as well.

His baby brother had finally found that someone, the one he was destined for, the one person who considered him to be number one in his heart. And he felt happy for his brother, he had been worried all these years about him, but now, it seemed, he didn't need to worry about anything anymore.

His wings disappeared with a bright light as he heard the crunching of grass behind him from someone walking atop it.

"Kyoya, what are you doing out here?" Asked the person he loved, he loves, as he slowly approached Kyoya.

"Nothing," he said, there wasn't a smile on his face, but a look of ardour in his eyes. "I just wanted to have look around, how about you, Tamaki?"

Tamaki looked at him, and suddenly looked at the canopy of trees overhead, and the green shrubberies that shadowed over the ground. "The roses are nice around here, aren't they?"

A telltale sign of a blue butterfly fluttered by, landing softly on one of the red roses.

_Fin._

~~o~~

He finished typing the last words to his newest story, his story ended with one word, _Fin._ The feelings and effort he had poured out was worth the every word. He loved to write, he was the silent type, but with writing, he could express what he was thankful for, who he was thankful for.

He heard a knock on his opened door, and looked behind him to see a person standing by the door, hugging a stuffed toy to his chest. "Takashi, aren't you finished with that yet? Chika and Satoshi are already outside. All we're waiting for is you."

Takashi looked at his story, he was content, "I'm finished with it, Mitsukuni." He stood up from his chair and walked out, the sun showering them with light as they walked out into the garden, and the trees whispered their greetings.

Because of the trees, for a moment, the four of them, Mitsukuni and Takashi, Yasuchika and Satoshi, their shadows looked as if they had wings, like something form a book, a fairytale, a paint brush that caressed over a canvas, a picture, a sweet dream.

_True love never ends happily ever after, true love is never ending._

xxX~o~o~Xxx

A/n: Finally finished, yay! Yeeees! The butterfly… *laughs* how xxxholic-y of me. I just had to include Mori and Hunny's younger brothers… people forget about them D:

Thank you to you all, my baby is finally finished, all thanks to your support. And to nature, for being my inspiration.

Review please :D


End file.
